Here in the dark
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - La taille moyenne d’un placard à balais à Poudlard, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, est d’à peu près deux mètres carrés... Lupin et Snape l'apprirent à leurs dépens. One-shot. SS/RL. Slash


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à notre chère _**J.K. Rowling**_ et cette formidable histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de _**Mottlemoth**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès au profil de l'auteur ainsi qu'à l'histoire originale en anglais.

**Beta** **:** Julielal pour son merveilleux travail de correction, et Alexiel_v pour la relecture !

**

* * *

**

**Here In The Dark**

**- - - **

La taille moyenne d'un placard à balais à Poudlard, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, est d'à peu près deux mètres carrés. Rempli du bric-à-brac habituel de Rusard, de seaux, d'éponges et de balais, il ne restait pas vraiment beaucoup de place par terre, encore moins pour étendre ses jambes ou se recroqueviller pour dormir. Malheureusement, Remus Lupin et Severus Snape se retrouvèrent exactement dans cette situation lors d'une nuit sombre, encore au petit matin, alors qu'ils étaient supposés patrouiller le château.

A l'instant où ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient enfermés à l'intérieur, Snape avait plongé sur la seule place appropriée pour s'asseoir, un seau retourné, et l'avait revendiqué comme étant son territoire. Il n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis, comme s'il était intimement persuadé que Lupin essaierait de lui voler sa place à la première opportunité, bien que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (et incidemment le seul qui ait quitté le poste pour y revenir ultérieurement) était parfaitement content là où il se trouvait, appuyé contre la porte.

« Peut-être devrions-nous essayer d'appeler à l'aide », suggéra Lupin calmement tout en surveillant Snape qui était recroquevillé sur son précieux sceau.

« Et admettre ceci ? », se moqua Snape. « Je ne pense pas, Lupin. Tu peux être prêt à bondir hors de ce placard et à rire de la situation, mais pas moi. »

Lupin sourit. Il aimait bien voir Snape aussi irrité et… quel était déjà ce mot ? Impuissant ? En un sens, oui, mais il y avait aussi tant d'amertume sur son visage que ç'en était drôle. Lupin avait l'impression que Snape n'avait jamais été humilié de la sorte.

« Je suis certain que ça s'est déjà produit auparavant. Nous pourrions l'expliquer. »

Les yeux noirs de Snape le fusillèrent, le fixant d'un regard furieux de la pénombre à l'autre bout du placard.

« Comment pourrions-nous le formuler, hmm ? Et bien Albus, nous étions en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs lorsque nous aperçûmes une silhouette suspicieuse qui marchait à proximité d'un des placards. C'était tellement évident qu'il s'agissait de Peeves. Toutefois, comme des idiots, nous sommes allés examiner la chose de plus près lorsque la silhouette se précipita tout d'un coup dans le placard. Nous ouvrîmes la porte, le fantôme en jaillit, nous criâmes alors comme des Poufsouffles confrontés à un examen de potions, Peeves sortit, nous vola nos baguettes, nous poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. »

« Hmm, ça pourrait marcher. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de sarcasme auparavant, n'est-ce pas, Lupin ? »

Son compagnon de placard sourit.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de positivisme auparavant, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Severus », dit-il hargneusement.

Lupin décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas provoquer Snape davantage et détourna le regard, croisant les bras, tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. La situation devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il était debout depuis près d'une heure, après tout. Encore une fois, il n'en attendait pas moins du maître des Potions. Snape l'avait toujours détesté, car il était ami avec James et Sirius. Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un qui oubliait une rancœur, peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que la querelle avait commencé. Lupin avait le sentiment que Snape le détesterait ainsi que tout ce qui avait un rapport avec sa personne jusqu'à ce que le soleil cesse à jamais de briller.

« Confortable ? », demanda Lupin quelques instants plus tard, en haussant les sourcils, afin de simplement briser ce silence de plomb qui le rendait quasiment fou.

Snape interpréta ces menus propos d'une façon très particulière.

« Non, tu n'auras pas le seau. » Et puis il ajouta, « J'étais là le premier. »

Lupin gloussa.

« Comme c'est puéril. Je faisais simplement la conversation- »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire », répondit Snape hargneusement. « Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous n'avons pas à prétendre que la situation n'est pas si mal que ça, et que je sois maudit si je viens à échanger des banalités dépourvues de sens avec _toi_. »

« C'est toi qui vois », dit Lupin en rêvassant, ses yeux noisettes quittant le visage de Snape pour se fixer sur le sol.

Être enfermé dans un placard n'était pas vraiment supposé être drôle, mais avec n'importe quel autre membre du personnel, la situation aurait au moins été tolérable. On aurait dit que Snape avait l'intention de rester assis en silence durant tout le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour être découverts.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Snape laissa échapper un long soupir et s'étira, essayant de retrouver une position confortable. Dans des circonstances normales, Lupin aurait exprimé de l'inquiétude, mais il décida de ne pas le faire, vue l'attitude hostile de Snape. Le maître des Potions fit craquer ses doigts légèrement, réarrangea ses épaules et à la surprise de Lupin se débarrassa de ses lourdes robes.

« Pour répondre à ta question », dit Snape, rudement, « non, ce n'est pas confortable. Je n'ai jamais _rien_ connu de moins confortable de toute ma vie. »

Lupin haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai offert la position debout. Et il est probable que je sois installé plus confortablement que toi. Pourtant, tu t'es assis là sur ton seau… ne te plains pas alors si tu ne peux pas te lever demain matin. »

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

« Bien », dit-il. « Pouvons-nous échanger ? »

« Je suis assez bien ici, en fait. »

« Lupin », grogna-t-il. « J'ai mal. »

« Pauvre de toi », dit Lupin sans grande conviction.

Snape fronça les sourcils, étira ses bras et réussit à se lever, assez maladroitement, en prenant soin de ne pas renverser quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu entraîner une cascade de seaux et de serpillières.

« Voilà », dit-il. « Assieds-toi. »

« Non », dit Lupin.

« _Assis_. »

Lupin regarda le seau pendant un instant, ensuite Snape, pour enfin décider qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter plus longtemps. Il était fatigué et Lupin savait que refuser de l'aide simplement pour être têtu était stupide. Il acquiesça et fit un pas en avant, tournant son corps de façon à le faire passer dans le petit espace entre les balais. Son torse frôla celui de Snape un instant, et Lupin fut surprit de sentir combien le maître des Potions était brûlant, malgré la fraîcheur du placard. Il jeta un œil en direction du visage de Snape et vit une expression toute aussi curieuse dans ses yeux -- mais juste l'espace d'une seconde. En se disant qu'il avait dû l'imaginer, dans une tentative de chasser l'ennui de son esprit, Lupin s'assit avec précaution sur le sceau et Snape s'étira contre la porte.

« Merci », dit Lupin.

« Mais de rien », dit Snape, à travers ses dents serrées, et à la façon dont il pliait ses bras, Lupin se dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez Snape que l'autre professeur ne voulait l'admettre.

Lupin marqua une pause, puis demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? »

« Rien. Rien ne m'ennuie. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Aucune raison particulière », dit Lupin, se décidant à ne pas soulever le problème. Snape lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas qu'on joue les mères poules.

Quoique, lorsque Snape se tourna afin d'essayer de s'appuyer contre la porte, un sursaut de douleur incontestable passa sur son visage accompagné d'un grognement brusque. Et là, Lupin ne put s'en empêcher.

« Severus. »

« Quoi ? », dit Snape, en fronçant les sourcils et en mordant sa lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ton dos, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rien qui te regarde », dit Snape, se tournant à nouveau afin de reposer ses avant-bras contre la porte. Aussi vicieux que les mots semblaient être, ils sortirent doucement et douloureusement, pas à la façon du Snape que Lupin avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Lupin se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, et regarda Snape attentivement. Il était incapable de cacher l'inquiétude de sa voix.

« Severus, il n'y a que moi ici et je ne vais certainement pas courir le raconter à l'école toute entière. Parle-moi. Je pourrai peut-être t'aider. »

Snape marqua une pause un instant, et puis dit, « Tu as déjà entendu parler d'une potion de Castus ? »

« Oui », dit Lupin, en acquiesçant tout en se souvenant de leur cours de Potions à l'école.

« Madame Chourave avait besoin d'aide afin de nettoyer une des serres inutilisées », dit Snape, grimaçant alors qu'une autre vague de douleur passait sur son visage. « C'est un élixir très délicat. Un gramme supplémentaire d'un des ingrédients et cela réagit violemment… Il s'est avéré que mes écailles n'étaient pas suffisamment fraîches et que j'ai ajouté plus de peau de serpent d'arbre qu'il était nécessaire… mon dos était face au chaudron et la potion s'est propagée en dehors des barrières lorsqu'elle a mal réagi à cause d'un mauvais ingrédient. »

Lupin grimaça.

« Elle t'a touché au dos ? »

Snape acquiesça, ne se sentant pas capable de parler.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

« Non. A moins que tu ne caches un oreiller ou quelque chose d'autre de très doux sous tes robes. »

Lupin sourit légèrement.

« J'ai peut-être pris un peu de poids, Severus, mais tu n'es pas obligé de suggérer de telles choses. »

A sa grande surprise, une ébauche de sourire courba les lèvres du maître des Potions.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser Lupin. »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait », vint calmement en réponse.

Snape prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à tourner à nouveau et à changer sa position lorsqu'il sentit soudainement une chaleur derrière lui. Il se retourna, paniqué, mais Lupin dit simplement, « Chhhut… » et plaça ses douces mains sur le dos de Snape. Le maître des Potions était sur le point de lui dire de le laisser tranquille et de se rassoir, mais les lentes et douces caresses des mains de Lupin apportaient plus de soulagement à son dos que tous les onguents que madame Pomfresh lui avait donné afin de calmer sa peau brûlée. Il ne bougea pas.

Sa première pensée fut de rester fidèle à sa haine envers Potter et envers tout ce qui était même vaguement connecté à son ennemi juré, mais le soulagement et la satisfaction que les mains de Lupin apportaient à son corps meurtri étaient tellement immenses qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'il désirait désespérément accepter ce qu'il voulait. Si quelqu'un apprenait cela… mais c'était si bon.

Après un moment de réflexion intense, il laissa tomber, ferma les yeux et s'appuya docilement contre la porte du placard.

Lupin s'avança à cette invitation informulée, faisant parcourir ses mains de bas en haut autour des épaules de Snape.

« C'est mieux ? »

Engourdi, Snape ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Ça allait mieux. Tellement mieux. Être étendu contre un oreiller n'était en rien comparable à cette sensation, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au soulagement des élancements de ses blessures, mais également à cause du calme qui l'envahissait.

« Où as-tu appris cela ? »

« Je suppose que c'est juste venu naturellement », répondit Lupin. Et ses mains cheminèrent vers le bas, passant juste entre les omoplates de Snape et faisant sursauter ce dernier.

« Désolé », dit Lupin, « Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, si ? »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Pas trop… »

Il hésita pendant un instant, puis murmura, « Lupin ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas descendre un petit peu ? »

Lupin sourit et obéit à la légère requête, laissant ses mains glisser un peu plus bas sur le dos de Snape. Il ressentit un élan doucereux dans le fin fond de son estomac lorsque ses doigts furent récompensés par un grognement calme de plaisir provenant du maître des Potions.

« Juste là ? », demanda-t-il, simplement pour la forme, car il savait parfaitement qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit.

« Parfait », murmura Snape. Lupin ressentit un autre sursaut de ce sentiment bizarre lorsque que les doigts de Snape se plièrent doucement contre la porte, comme les pattes d'un chat qui pétrissent l'endroit où il a l'intention de s'endormir.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il débordait de choses à dire, et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus penser à une seule chose, trop absorbé par l'expression sur le visage de Snape et les soupirs occasionnels qui provenaient de ses lèvres pâles. Il pouvait ressentir la chaleur irradier de la peau brûlée sous les vêtements du maître des Potions, et un désir bien particulier était juste en train de le submerger à un point tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer.

« Severus ? »

« Mmhmm ? », dit Snape, en ouvrant un œil afin de regarder au-dessus de son épaule en direction de Lupin, le visage peu expressif.

« Retire ta chemise… Je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts… » En voyant l'éclair d'inquiétude et de doute sortir des yeux de Snape, Lupin ajouta, « Il n'y a que nous… »

Snape réfléchit encore pendant un moment, fixant le doux regard brun noisette de l'homme qui venait de lui apporter plus de soulagement que quiconque depuis bien longtemps. Puis il souleva une main vers les boutons de sa chemise et les fit glisser doucement. Lupin sentait sa bouche qui commençait à saliver lorsque Snape défit le dernier bouton et fit parcourir ses mains sur son propre torse afin d'ôter le vêtement.

La potion avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Sa peau était rouge, boursouflée à certains endroits, chaude et brûlante, et même douloureuse à regarder. Lupin se demanda un instant comment Snape avait réussi à vivre avec une telle blessure et avait pu ne pas montrer un signe de douleur jusqu'à présent.

Il fit passer doucement ses doigts frais sur la brûlure, presque d'une façon compréhensive.

« Ça doit faire mal… »

« C'est le cas », admit Snape, s'appuyant de nouveau contre la porte du placard, observant toujours Lupin par dessus son épaule musclée.

Lupin avala la salive qui s'était accumulée dans sa bouche, et tenta de se rapprocher, reposa à nouveau ses mains sur la peau tendre et la caressa doucement de bas en haut. Snape grogna, envoyant un frisson d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Lupin.

« Plus bas », vint la légère réponse rauque.

Lupin déglutit de nouveau et laissa ses doigts glisser un peu plus bas, juste sur les bords de la brûlure. Un autre grognement pratiquement inaudible quitta les lèvres de Snape, mais dans la quiétude et le silence de la pièce, Lupin l'entendit et dut déglutir à nouveau. Il était pratiquement en train de baver -- Snape était sacrément sexy. Un corps musclé, une peau pâle, abîmée uniquement par les brûlures, et même là, il valait toujours la peine d'être vu.

« Juste là », dit Snape, en accompagnant sa phrase d'un autre faible grognement. Lupin se concentrait sur l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué, traçant des petits cercles avec ses doigts. Ceux de Snape se plièrent une fois de plus.

Les fantasmes les plus délicieux remplissaient l'esprit de Lupin alors qu'il continuait à masser et à persuader gentiment Snape de laisser échapper de plus en plus de bruits de plaisir. Il s'imaginait faire simplement ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant, mais avec Severus allongé dans un lit, sur le ventre, nu et désarmé, ses doigts se pliant dans l'oreiller alors que Lupin s'appuyait contre lui…

Remus ne put pas s'en empêcher. La pensée était trop tentante pour y résister. Il ferma ses yeux, se rapprocha un peu plus, de cette façon il était à peine à quelques centimètres du corps de Severus, s'appuya et plaça une série de lents et très doux baisers le long du dos de l'autre homme. Severus frissonna et grogna avec encore plus d'insistance, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il sentit les douces lèvres de Remus embrasser délicatement sa peau blessée, comme s'il voulait le guérir complètement en lui amenant une nouvelle vie pour sa peau et son corps, et puis les mains de l'autre homme se placèrent contre la porte de chaque côté de sa cage thoracique, leurs corps se pressèrent ensemble, les baisers devinrent moins lents et moins légers. Severus ferma ses yeux et essaya de maintenir sa respiration à la normale, mais il était trop difficile de se contrôler. Après plusieurs autres baisers, il n'en put plus. Il se tourna, fit une grimace suite à la douleur vive qui se répandait dans son dos, puis plaça ses mains sur la porte afin de garder les deux surfaces bien séparées. Remus regarda dans ses yeux, le brun noisette rencontrant l'onyx pendant un instant, puis les bras du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal encerclèrent gentiment sa nuque et leurs visages furent très proches.

« Est-ce que ton dos va bien ? », chuchota Remus, en remarquant qu'ils étaient si proches que ses lèvres frôlaient timidement celles de Severus alors qu'il parlait.

« Je m'en fiche », répondit l'autre homme, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, en se penchant afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à mi-chemin.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de contentement et de plaisir, leurs paupières s'abaissèrent, les lèvres se fermèrent gentiment l'une contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient été créés pour se compléter de la sorte. Remus trembla encore lorsque les bras de Severus se glissèrent autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui, ayant peur de blesser son dos meurtri, et Severus sembla sentir son inquiétude.

Il se recula d'à peine un centimètre, fixant Remus dans ses yeux doux couleur noisette.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », murmura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas blesser ton dos… »

Severus secoua la tête, « Ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne le feras pas... »

Il tint Remus un peu plus près de lui et ferma à nouveau ses yeux, se pencha et leur baiser continua là où il s'était arrêté.

Severus était le plus grand des deux, de quelques centimètres à peine, et Remus trouvait ça bizarre de se pencher dans un tel angle et vers le corps de Severus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de tomber en avant et de pousser le dos de l'autre homme contre la dure surface de la porte. Afin de chasser ses inquiétudes, il laissa ses doigts se balader sur la brûlure vive de sa peau, la caressant lentement et gentiment. Le maître des Potions sursauta et laissa échapper un soupir, et les inquiétudes de Remus furent apaisées par le doux bruit de plaisir incontestable qui provenait des lèvres de Severus, posées sur les siennes.

Puis sa langue caressa doucement la ligne formée par ses lèvres, et Remus ne put résister à cette demande ; ses lèvres s'écartèrent doucement mais de son plein gré. La langue de Severus se glissa à l'intérieur de la chaleur de sa bouche. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux à nouveau, et Remus se surprit à gémir doucement à cette possession de ses lèvres, sa langue et sa bouche. Severus embrassait tellement bien… doucement et passionnément, calmement et de façon excitante à la fois, suçotant de temps en temps ses lèvres, mordillant tendrement sa peau sensible, et sa langue continuait à explorer tranquillement la chaude caverne. Remus était choqué de voir à quel point il aimait ça. Il voulait tout d'un coup plus de Severus, plus de ce genre de plaisir, plus de son corps, plus de lui tout court.

Severus était en train de penser clairement aux mêmes choses. Leur baiser se termina, bien qu'ils gardèrent leurs visages rapprochés, embrassant de temps en temps les lèvres de l'autre et se regardant mutuellement dans les yeux alors que Severus essayait de se rassoir sur le seau en attirant Remus doucement sur ses genoux. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, les bras de Remus étaient enroulés autour de la nuque de Severus, les bras de ce dernier se glissèrent autour de la taille de Remus et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec encore plus de passion et de plaisir que précédemment. Remus soupira lorsqu'il s'imagina passer des heures et des heures ainsi dans le placard avec Severus, en l'embrassant, le caressant, en appréciant, en explorant….

Il était tellement subjugué par les fantastiques activités qui se déroulaient au niveau de ses lèvres qu'il fit à peine attention au reste de son corps, mais quelques instants plus tard, il ressentit les doigts frais de Severus se glisser à l'intérieur de la chaleur de sa chemise et caresser son dos. La différence entre le chaud et froid était électrifiante et excitante, le faisait frissonner et soupirer en même temps. Severus sourit en l'embrassant et laissa ses doigts virevolter dans de douces arabesques tout le long du dos brûlant de Remus.

« Mmff », marmonna Remus à travers les lèvres de Severus, essayant de dire quelque chose, et il dut attendre pratiquement trente secondes avant que Severus ne le laisse se retirer et haleter, « Retire, retire les… » contre ses lèves.

Severus ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'y conformer ; ses longs doigts abaissèrent le fermoir des robes de Remus et le doux tissu fut jeté dans le seul coin libre sur le sol. Remus enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus alors qu'il se penchait sur lui, puis ce dernier se mit au-dessus de Remus, et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion et d'envie. Ses doigts taquinèrent son corps à travers ses vêtements dans de vertigineuses arabesques, retirant sa chemise, puis cette dernière fut ôtée et Remus déglutit lorsque Severus embrassa son torse imberbe, prodiguant à ses tétons pâles une attention toute particulière tout en taquinant doucement ses côtes. Remus détestait être chatouillé, mais ça semblait si bon tout d'un coup, et il se surprit à gémir une fois de plus alors que Severus continuait à le chatouiller et refermait ses lèvres autour d'un de ses tétons, ronronnant autour de cette prise, tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'il commençait à le suçoter. Un autre halètement quitta les lèvres de Remus. Ses doigts firent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Severus, les massant et les frôlant doucement, caressant son cuir chevelu et l'encourageant. Severus se faisait un plaisir d'obéir et commença à le suçoter plus lentement et plus passionnément, comme s'il essayait de donner un orgasme à Remus juste par cette simple caresse.

Remus gémissait de nouveau, ses yeux étaient fermés et il suppliait, « Oh, s'il te plaît, plus fort… s'il te plaît… », encore et encore, haletant à chaque niveau de plaisir que Severus lui prodiguait.

Severus grogna doucement, d'envie et de désir ardent, puis commença à mordiller une des petites excroissances qui se trouvait dans sa bouche en savourant la réaction qui provenait de Remus. Il déglutit, frissonna, et commença à le supplier avec encore plus de désespoir. Le maître des Potions murmura, « Épaules », tout contre sa peau. Remus saisit le message. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des épaules de Severus et commencèrent à le masser doucement, travaillant les muscles tendus sous la brûlure, rajeunissant sa peau et le libérant de toutes ses douleurs et soucis.

Severus ferma les yeux, laissa les tétons maltraités en leur donnant un dernier long baiser, puis se blottit contre le torse de Remus en se calant gentiment contre son menton.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin, Remus ? »

Remus soupira. Son nom n'avait jamais résonné d'une façon aussi belle auparavant. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour fixer avec trouble le visage de Snape, et tout en retenant son souffle, il acquiesça, doucement.

« Et toi… ? »

Severus acquiesça à son tour. Il ronronna et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Remus dans un lent et très profond, très tendre baiser, le premier baiser d'une longue série cette nuit là, alors que Severus et Remus se soumettaient tous les deux à la personne qu'ils étaient supposés haïr à travers leur loyauté et leur haine respective envers James Potter. Les minutes avaient paru des heures auparavant, mais maintenant les heures semblaient être des minutes, et ils furent trop rapidement à leurs yeux fatigués et rassasiés de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent étendus sur la robe recousue de Remus, la tête du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal reposait sur le torse de Severus alors que le maître des Potions faisait parcourir ses doigts à travers le duvet brun qui s'y trouvait. Remus ferma les yeux et chuchota, « Severus ? »

« Mmmm ? », murmura Severus.

« Est-ce que ton dos va bien ? »

Severus acquiesça, se penchant afin de déposer un simple baiser sur la tempe de Remus.

« Parfaitement… » puis il soupira lourdement et dit, « Écoute, Lupin -»

« Remus », vint doucement en réponse. « Appelle-moi Remus. »

« Remus… c'est- »

Remus ferma les yeux une fois de plus, se blottissant plus près de son ennemi devenu amant.

« Je sais… c'est simplement… n'écrit pas encore la fin de cette histoire pour le moment. »

« Je ne le ferai pas », dit Snape. Il resserra ses bras autour de Remus afin de le tenir aussi prêt que possible. « Les élèves parleront s'ils nous voient ensemble. Nos deux réputations… »

« Alors ça restera un secret », chuchota Remus. Il plaça sa main sur le cœur de Severus, le sentant battre et appeler le sien. « Juste entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne le saura. »

Severus ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Severus dit calmement, « Nous devrions nous faire enfermer dans des placards par des fantômes plus souvent. »

-

_The End_

-

* * *

**J'espère que cette petite traduction vous aura plus, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^^**


End file.
